A Vida Pública e a Vida Privada
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Nem sempre a vida é do jeito que queremos, mas talvez nossas escolhas sejam as possíveis e não as desejáveis. Presente de Niver para Cleia. Padackles


**A VIDA PÚBLICA E A VIDA PRIVADA**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Jared's POV**

Categoria: Padackles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Slash (MxM relationship), Jared's POV, Projeto Pessoal Pick a Pic and Make a Fic (é a foto de Thomas nos sets com Jared que inspirou esta fanfic)

Advertências: Adultério, sofrimento emocional

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Resumo: Nem sempre a vida é do jeito que queremos, mas talvez nossas escolhas sejam as possíveis e não as desejáveis.

Dedicatória: Presente mais que especial de aniversário para a Cleia Lima.

**Capítulo Único**

Eu percebo o olhar ao longe. Eu o vejo bebericar o café. Há um entendimento mútuo que ninguém irá conseguir abalar.

Não podemos, nem jamais poderemos, estar juntos como um casal normal. Não é possível, são nossas vidas públicas em primeiro lugar.

Hoje eu trouxe meu filho ao set, ou melhor, minha esposa o trouxe para visitar o "papai" e eu vi Jensen se afastar dando-me espaço para ficar com minha família. Eu o amo ainda mais quando ele faz isso, pois imagino como eu me sentiria no lugar dele.

Eu amo Jensen há tantos anos e pelos mais diversos motivos que não sei se suportaria não ter o amor dele comigo para sempre. No entanto, a vida dá muitas e muitas chances e caminhos diversos para pessoas como nós.

Há algum tempo eu me imaginava incapaz de amar alguém do mesmo sexo e me apaixonei pelo meu companheiro de seriado. Justamente eu, que iria me casar com minha namorada de anos, não fui capaz de me negar a entregar meus sentimentos mais profundos a alguém que estava comigo o tempo inteiro, que me defendeu em uma briga, que me salvou da tristeza em várias ocasiões e que sempre teve o bom senso que por vezes me faltava.

O tempo passou. Ele até me propôs nos casarmos, assumirmos quem éramos um para o outro mas eu não pude... Não sei se me arrependo ou não, só sei que ele simplesmente disse que compreendia e então fomos viver nossas vidas, ou tentar.

Ficamos noivos e anunciamos nossos casamentos. Separamo-nos, resolvemos não mais morar na mesma casa e... Não deu certo muito tempo. Claro que noivados e casamentos foram basicamente ao mesmo tempo, afinal sempre fazemos tudo juntos e, do ponto de vista de nossas carreiras, foi bem conveniente.

Não foi o período mais calmo de minha vida.

A inquietação de ter Jensen por perto jamais passa. Eu procuro pelos olhos dele e ele pelos meus e foi assim em nossas cerimônias de casamento. Eu o vi perder a concentração e ficar entristecido apenas por momentos, durante meus votos para Genevieve. Ela é uma boa moça, agora temos um filho juntos e eu sei que serei feliz ao meu modo, só que ainda...

Eu ainda o amo.

A mesma coisa no casamento dele. Eu fui padrinho e vê-lo no altar com Danneel me deu uma tristeza tão profunda que eu só posso ter certeza que nosso amor é mais forte e sincero do que pensei.

Tentamos retomar nossas vidas normais, só que parecia que estávamos em um filme estranho.

Dou um longo suspiro enquanto equilibro meu filho de quatro meses no colo. Ele é tão perfeito e eu sou muito feliz por haver feito essa escolha.

Ao mesmo tempo, eu percebo o olhar ao longe. Eu o vejo bebericar o café. Há um entendimento mútuo que ninguém irá conseguir abalar.

O segurança está bem ao meu lado, ou melhor, o segurança que sempre foi de Jensen e ele repartiu comigo. Como também repartiu comigo seu coração, sua intimidade e seu amor. Eu continuo completamente louco por ele, mas não é bem assim que a vida é.

A pausa logo irá terminar e voltaremos a filmar e tudo parecerá como antes, mas nunca será como antes. Jensen jamais poderia me dar filhos, nem eu a ele. Nós jamais poderíamos ter o que temos hoje se não ousássemos trancar nossos sentimentos em nome de nossas carreiras e de ganhos futuros. Escondemos tudo, ou tentamos ocultar o máximo possível.

Foi de comum acordo, mas não deixa de ser difícil e cruel algumas vezes.

Um dia, quem sabe... Mas por agora, eu dou um sorriso amigável para meu filho e entrego-o para a mãe e vou caminhando em direção ao set e eu sinto... Eu sinto o olhar verde cintilar para mim. Chego perto dele, ajeito meu figurino de Sam Winchester, ele continua com o seu de Dean e eu pego o café da mão dele e viro o copo para bebericar do mesmo lado em que ele bebeu.

"Seu filho está lindo, Jay. Será um garotão enorme, forte e feliz, como o pai."

Jensen sorri e a resplandecência dos lábios dele curvados para mim aquece minha alma. Eu amo desmesuradamente esse homem. Sorrio num curto suspiro e dou uma lambidinha na aba do copo.

"Que está fazendo?" Jensen fica mais sério e nossos olhos se encontram numa conversa única e só nossa.

"Sentindo seu gosto. Pelo menos por enquanto é tudo que posso fazer."

"Vamos gravar, Jay. Depois poderá sentir meu gosto de outras maneiras."

Sorrisos cúmplices até ouvirmos o chamado do diretor. Mais cenas, os perfeitos e leais irmãos.

Lealdade. Apesar de tudo que tivemos que fazer, de termos nos casado, morarmos separados e termos vidas próprias, há um pedaço de nossas existências que estará sempre conectado: nossos corações. Uma parte escondidinha e bem guardada do meu coração é dele e sei que é a mesma coisa de parte de Jensen.

Seria até poético...

"Hey, Jay, vamos logo! Quer sair daqui só amanhã?"

O jeito dominador de Ackles nunca mudou... Eu espero que todas as mudanças pelas quais passamos, que providenciamos, tenham sido suficientes. O resto pode ficar exatamente como está: nosso amor oculto.

Olho em volta, penso nos meus pais, na minha casa, na minha família. Há opções que fazemos porque queremos e outras por dever. Talvez sejam mais imposições que escolhas, mas não vou ficar me lamentando, não agora.

"Vamos jantar juntos?" Minha voz sai mais melosa e apaixonada do que eu calculei e isso produz o efeito de Jensen arfar perto de mim.

"Também sinto sua falta. Vamos gravar e depois faremos o que você quiser, posso pedir um quarto em nome de terceiros no meu hotel."

"Faça isso." Eu fecho os olhos por segundos e me lembro do que estudei na escola.

Só faltava eu ter por sobrenome Montecchio e ele ser um Capuleto, porque nossas vidas de vez em quando parecem uma peça de teatro que poderia muito bem chamar Romeu e Romeu...

* * *

Retomando aos poucos minhas publicações padackles por aqui, vamos ver se vale à pena, não por problemas dos meus leitores, mas da qualidades das minhas fanfics, não ando muito inspirada...


End file.
